Overleg gebruiker:Wild Whiphid
Overlegpagina WW Sjablonen * Misschien kan je ook het sjabloon aanmaken voor een regulier personage? Dan kunnen zo een paar entries al aanvullen. --Sompeetalay 17 jan 2007 21:53 (UTC) ** Ik was nog bezig met aanpassen van het script, er komen nog wel meer sjablonen, voor personages, gebeurtenissen, etc..--Wild Whiphid 17 jan 2007 22:28 (UTC) *** Ik ga wel uitkijken met dit, want zoals verwacht is het tamelijk verslavend moet ik zeggen ... --Sompeetalay 17 jan 2007 22:37 (UTC) **** Meeste sjablonen zijn er nu wel denk ik, of mist er nog wat? Ik heb ook de pagina met Regels gemaakt, is daar nog wat aan toe te voegen?--Wild Whiphid 18 jan 2007 11:41 (UTC) ***** Nope, sounds fine. Ik vroeg me enkel af of er bij de schepen niet té veel info staat? En ken je iets van die sjablonen zoals delete of sources? Niet dat we dat meteen nodig hebben (elke entry moet nog verbeterd worden). --Sompeetalay 18 jan 2007 14:08 (UTC) ****** Bij die schepen zijn er toch maar heel weinig waarvan veel bekend is, dat zal blijven bij de X-Wing en dergelijke, maar als je vindt dat het wat te veel is kunnen we altijd dingen weglaten.--Wild Whiphid 18 jan 2007 14:13 (UTC) *De sjablonen voor nominatie voor verwijdering en voor behoeft onderzoek zijn er nu. Ik heb een opgave van reden en invoeging van signature van de plaatster toegevoegd om ons werk te vergemakkelijken en misbruik te voorkomen. Uitbreiding sjablonen *Bij personen misschien de naam van hun schip zoals bijv. de Falcon? --Sompeetalay 18 jan 2007 21:54 (UTC) **Ik heb Wapen van Keuze en Vervoer van Keuze toegevoegd, in het sjabloon te gebruiken door toevoeging van | wapen = en | vervoer =.--Wild Whiphid 19 jan 2007 11:55 (UTC) Darth Sidious *Ik heb Sidious als de primaire entry aangemaakt. Ik heb echter problemen met het invoeren van de films in het kader. Die kwamen er altijd bovenaan uit. En wat is zijn haarkleur als Palpatine vind je? --Sompeetalay 19 jan 2007 07:33 (UTC) ** Ik kan niet goed zien waar het probleem zit, als ik het test komen ze gewoon onderop, maar misschien kunnen we die rij beter weglaten en de films gewoon als los onderdeel in elk artikel doen (zoals je nu bij Palpatine hebt gedaan, of is dat een slecht idee. Haarkleur; ik zou zeggen bruin-grijs...--Wild Whiphid 19 jan 2007 09:38 (UTC) ***Yeah, nu staan de films er gewoon 2 maal bij. --Sompeetalay 19 jan 2007 10:03 (UTC) ****Deleted: films= , bij alle sjablonen. Tevens vermeld over Verschijning bij de Regels! Gallerijen *Ivm die Species gallerijen. Zouden we daar niet best Species en Creatures van maken? Of Species en Beesten? --Sompeetalay 19 jan 2007 19:03 (UTC) **Tja, ik heb het idee dat sommige galerijen dan wat klein worden... Ik was van plan om het vorlopig bij de film / spinoff species te laten, dus dan zouden er bij sommige letters niets staan. Wat ik wel kan doen is in de galerij zelf een onderscheid maken door op 1 pagina 2 galerijen te plaatsen. Dat is denk wel een goede oplossing, of niet?--Wild Whiphid 19 jan 2007 19:07 (UTC) ***Ik heb daar nu een scheiding ingebracht; Intelligente soorten, en dieren. --Wild Whiphid 20 jan 2007 16:19 (UTC) ****Ge hebt goed uw best gedaan vandaag! :p --Sompeetalay 20 jan 2007 17:25 (UTC) Dubbele betekenis *Hoe maakt ge zo een pagina aan met twee betekenissen? Ik bedoel Bounty Hunter als beroep & Bounty Hunter als spel? --Sompeetalay 21 jan 2007 11:52 (UTC) **Daar zat ik ook over te denken, bijvoorbeeld als je Naboo als planeet hebt, maar ook als volk wilt. Dan moet je de pagina net als op Wookiee een iets andere naam geven. Bijvoorbeeld Bounty Hunter (Game) en in dat andere geval dus Naboo (Volk). Desnoods kun je ook een Disambiguation pagina toevoegen, dat is in het nederlands denk het best als Dubbelzinnig te vertalen? Maar dat komt later wel, als dat nodig is..,--Wild Whiphid 21 jan 2007 14:34 (UTC) *** Dat is inderdaad het beste, als je bv. een planeet hebt en een persoon die dezelfde naam hebben zet je gewoon tussen haakjes (planeet) of (persoon). Bv. bij Naboo zou je het best op in het artikel Naboo 2 redirects plaatsen. Ik los het wel op als jullie hulp willen bij bepaalde pagina's ;) --Jonas Windsor Chiss Bartender *ik heb een pagina over de Chiss bartender gemaakt, maar 't is mn eerste pagina, kun je ff kijken of het een beetje klopt en wat er nog aan moet gebeuren en wat er niet goed aan is, dankje --Paul Sky 28 jan 2007 19:38 (UTC) **Op het eerste zicht wel, maar ... wie in godsnaam is dat? Gelieve eerst dingen up te loaden die uit de films komen. 'Frankius Vanixerbeeeletus', daar vraagt niemand om. Artikels over de films zelf hebben ook nog extra info nodig (cast en crew bijv.). Het is ook niet de bedoeling dat we artikels gaan vertalen van op Wookieepedia. Wookieepedia is zelf geen officiële bron, dus als zij een fout maken, nemen wij dit klakkeloos over. Voor de rest lijkt mij dit erg netjes. Laat u niet afschrikken door commentaar ofzo. We moeten het enkel proberen een beetje netjes te houden. Het heeft geen zin hier artikels over illustere personages op te zetten als secundaire karakters niet eens een pagina hebben. En ja, uw category moet ge ook vertalen waar nodig denk ik. --Sompeetalay 25 jan 2007 19:21 (UTC) *** okej kvat hem, maar kvond het grappig om hem ff te doen. -geen wookieepedia en -eerst dingen die belangrijk zijn en dan de onzin. :P 'k snappem. --Paul Sky 28 jan 2007 20:37 (UTC) ****Nja, het is niet echt onzin. Het heeft gewoon weinig zin om ons nu al te concentreren op dingen die niet belangrijk zijn. --Sompeetalay 25 jan 2007 19:41 (UTC) ***** Snap ik, ben daarom begonnen met Owen Lars, maak hem morgen wel groter.--Paul Sky 25 jan 2007 20:53 (UTC) Javascript *Ey, er zijn mensen die javascript fouten op de site krijgen. Ik weet niet wie er verstand van heeft (ik dus niet) maar ik meld het maar even --Paul Sky 26 jan 2007 15:02 **Mmm, ik heb daar ook geen verstand van, wat zijn de problemen precies? Tot nu toe heb ik daar niemand over gehoord, dus ik zou niet weten waar het probleem zit...--Wild Whiphid 26 jan 2007 14:45 (UTC) ***Ik ook niet. Misschien eens proberen om de laatste update van Java te installeren?--Sompeetalay 26 jan 2007 14:47 (UTC) Real Life vraagje *Zouden we niet beter de real life onderwerpen in de OTT of de TT zetten? Dat oogt anders zo raar. 'George Lucas was ...', 'Dit boek bevatte volgende hoofdstukken', terwijl het naast u ligt :) --Sompeetalay 28 jan 2007 21:46 (UTC) ** Dat is beter ja, alle InUniverse in de verleden tijd, Real World artikelen kunnen gewoon in tegenwoordige tijd..--Wild Whiphid 29 jan 2007 09:52 (UTC) Idee Ik zou graag een pagina willen aanmaken (en die we ook kunnen linken op main), met daarin alle nieuwigheden op gebied van Source. Dit kunnen WTS entries zijn, maar ook dingen uit DK boeken. We kunnen ze dan opsommen op datum en de bron vermelden. Vind je dit een goed idee en hoe zouden we die pagina noemen? --Sompeetalay 29 jan 2007 11:21 (UTC) *Dat is zeker een leuk idee! Ik vind dat zeker de moeite om bijvoorbeeld alle nieuwgenoemde onderwerpen een plek te geven. Een nederlandse titel is altijd lastig, maar New Arrivals zou kunnen, of iets in die richting... Nieuwkomers? Je kunt in afwachting van nieuwe items misschien een overzicht maken alvast van de afgelopen periode (DaG, Chronicles, Complete VD...)--Wild Whiphid 29 jan 2007 14:01 (UTC) **'New Acquisitions' (spelling?) misschien? En dan een foto van EV-9D9 in de hoek ofzo. Ik ga eens zien wat ik nog kan gebruiken van op mijn blog. En er zijn uiteraard ook de WTS Databank updates bijvoorbeeld. --Sompeetalay 29 jan 2007 14:21 (UTC) ***Hoe gaan we het nu noemen? Ik heb gezien dat ge de letters hebt kunnen uploaden :) --Sompeetalay 29 jan 2007 20:54 (UTC) ****Ik heb zelf eens iets upgeload. Als het niet goed is, dan wissen we het maar. Ik heb wel die pagina geblokkeerd, want ik wil niet dat Janneke en Pietje daar zever komen opzetten over Yuuzhan Vong en andere brol. We zouden dit wel nog moeten linken op main en daar kunnen we het misschien een andere naam geven? 'Encyclopedisch Nieuws' ofzo?--Sompeetalay 30 jan 2007 09:43 (UTC) Locatie Bestaat er een sjabloon voor locaties? Niet dat ik direct er één ga maken, maar voor het geval dat ... --Sompeetalay 30 jan 2007 09:20 (UTC) * Hebben we dat nodig? Ik had met de category locaties in mijn gedachte de onderwerpen als Galaxies Opera House, Geonosian Arena, Echo Base, etc... Ik denk dat we daar niet echt een sjabloon bij kunnen maken, alleen een plaatje kan daarin, de naam en op welke planeet, dat is een beetje zinloos niet? Tenzij jij een ander idee daarmee had...--Wild Whiphid 30 jan 2007 10:20 (UTC) **Nee, misschien heb je gelijk. Omdat er verschillen zijn (binnen- en buitenlocatie) zal het waarschijnlijk niet zo makkelijk zijn om daar iets op te kleven. Bij Saga op TeeKay hebben we gewoon: Planeet - Features en Episode --Sompeetalay 30 jan 2007 10:41 (UTC) ***Extra vraag bij het sjabloon van de planeten staat erbij: Afstand tot kern. Dit moet worden 'Afstand tot de Core'. Kern kan nu worden aanzien als de kern van de planeet en dat kan natuurlijk moeilijk in lichtjaren :p --Sompeetalay 30 jan 2007 23:04 (UTC) Blokkeren van pagina's Ik heb Luke Skywalker geblokkeerd. Vanaf nu ga ik dat doen bij elke pagina waarop EU komt te staan vooraleer een entry 100% klaar is. Ik ga dat niet blijven aanpassen voor de 4785e keer. --Sompeetalay 31 jan 2007 16:19 (UTC) *Mm, dat kunnen we beter niet te veel doen he, als je die pagina blokkeerd, kunnen ook de mensen met goede aanvullingen er niet bij. En dat EU kun je op een gegeven moment ook niet meer om heen! Laat ze voorlopig maar open, want het is tenslotte wel een encyclopedie die iedereen kan aavullen, we kunnen beter de mensen die deze EU toevoegen vragen of ze op filmcontent eerst willen concentreren...--Wild Whiphid 1 feb 2007 09:16 (UTC) **I hope so ... want ik heb weinig zin om elke keer mijn tijd te steken in het verwijderen van EU. Alee, ge investeert daar toch een groot deel van uw tijd in. Aan die grote pagina's zoals Obi & Yoda heb ik al rap een half uur gezeten. Nu, die zijn niet geblokkeerd omdat daar gelukkig niemand EU aan kan toevoegen. --Sompeetalay 1 feb 2007 09:51 (UTC) Nieuwe Infobox IK vroeg mij af of we geen nieuwe infobox kunnen gebruiken 'Work in Progress' met de Death Star of zo erop. Dit kan hetzelfde lijken als 'Toevoegen' maar WIP zouden we eerder kunnen gebruiken in de positieve zin. Zoiets als 'Door de omvang van dit onderwerp is momenteel de basis of een deel van deze pagina aangemaakt totdat deze wordt uitgebreid'. Neem nu bijvoorbeeld Ewoks. Die pagina 'moet' worden aangemaakt maar dat kost nog meer moeite dan Sidious als we dat evengoed willen doen. De infobox 'Toevoegen' lijkt mij eerder toepasselijk voor iemand die echt een hele slechte entry maakt die wél in één keer te maken is. --Sompeetalay 28 feb 2007 06:48 (UTC) EU sjabloon Waarom hebt ge Sate Pestage bij EU personages gezet? Die komt normaal gezien toch in Episode VI als één van die Imperial Advisors? Link--Sompeetalay 28 mei 2007 10:10 (UTC) Biblioteka Ossus - Ossus Library Hi, I'm Sky from Ossus Library, the biggest SW Wikia in Poland. Not so long time ago we officially replaced Empirepedia (old polish SW Wikia, now - dead) as Wookieepedia's sister-site. Why? Because we have approximately 2401 articles, and they have only 300. What is more, there was a very low standard of articles, so now Empirepedia is abandoned by its users and admins and I think it will disappear from the net soon. Wookieepedia and Jedipedia made a decision to change PL interwiki links from http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ to our encyclopedia (http://www.ossus.pl), and we hope you will do the same thing :) Please anwer wherever you want - my talk page on this account or at Ossus. My user page at Ossus: Sky Sompeetalay's answer: Hi Sky ! No problem about our coöperation. We want to work with anyone who craves the same quality that we do. Just tell us what you'd like to do. Normally Wild Whiphid arranges the technicalities of YP. Hi, so like I said, we want you to change PL link from http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ to us - http://www.ossus.pl, just like Wookiee and Jedipedia did. Look at our main page - we already have a link to your Wikia :) Then we will be able to add inter-wiki links between our encyclopedias :) Cheers, Sky * Hi, I've tried to contact you on Ossus, but I don't speak or read polish... I'm willing to change the link, if you can tell me how. --Wild Whiphid 8 jul 2007 09:09 (UTC) Hey, here you are: If you want to change PL link on main page - you have to edit that page, that's all. Interwiki is a little more complicated. You have to enter in MySQL (you can use some myphp admin), and then find a table named "interwiki". In this table find area where are pl letters and link to Empirepedia (http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/) - and change the link from Empirepedia to Ossus, but do not touch the letters pl. The link after all should be like this: http://www.ossus.pl/biblioteka/$1 If there would be any problems, write to me at my talk page here :) Sky Top 50 Hello Wild Whiphid. This wiki is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. Did you know that Wikia has a new skin option? Have a look at the wiki in monaco. A lot of Wikians have said they prefer having the sidebar on the left. There are also a lot more customization options for this skin. If you'd like to switch to it, see the "admin skin" section in your preferences. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. Angela (talk) 13 mei 2008 23:41 (UTC) Bedankt voor de tip Hey, bedankt voor de tip! Ik zou er in het vervolg beter op letten. --Yowal 24 mei 2008 17:02 Vraag *Is het goed als ik toevoeg op meerdere artikelen die dit nog niet hebben in hunb sjablonen? Ik vind dit zelf namelijk prettiger staan. Ik weet niet of jij er ook zo over denkt dus vraag ik het eerst na. - Samburo 5 juli 2008 16:02 **Sure, we hebben dat pas recent ingevoegd met het aanpassen van de sjablonen. - Sompeetalay (Denk ik?, er was een foutje, dus deze handtek. is niet goed doorgekomen) *** Jazeker, helemaal mee eens! Graag zelfs! --Wild Whiphid 5 jul 2008 18:58 (UTC) Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Beste Wild Whiphid ik heb een site gevonden met een trailer die je misschien heel leuk zal vinden als je die trailer wild zien ga dan naar deze site http://www.garagetv.be/video-galerij/9lives/launch_trailer_star_wars_the_force_unleashed_.aspx *Beste Wild Whiphid dit hier staat daar al zo lang en je hebt er nog steets geen reactie over gegeven om te zeggen of je die trailer hebt gezien of niet en wat je er van vond. Tim Auke Kools 30 sep 2008 20:04 (UTC) TFU is verschenen dus ik denk niet dat die trailer nog veel nut heeft :) --Sompeetalay 30 sep 2008 20:52 (UTC) * Ik had die trailer al gezien, net als al het andere materiaal wat al online stond. Ten eerste kan ik niet zeggen dat die trailer stom is, dus mijn reactie ligt denk voor de hand? Ten tweede is dit geen discussie-forum over of we een trailer wel of niet leuk vinden, maar goed; tuurlijk vind ik het een leuke trailer. --Wild Whiphid 1 okt 2008 09:28 (UTC) Nou een ik noem dit geen discussie ik wilde alleen zeker weten of je hem gezien had of niet en wat je ervan vond dus ik had een hele tijd gewacht op antwoord maar die kwam maar niet dus had ik op een gegeven moment terug geschreven maar goed ik ben blij dat je hem gezien hebt en wat je ervan vond en ik hoop dat je ook dat je met trailer meer dingen over dat spel te weten bent gekomen. Tim Auke Kools 1 okt 2008 21:22 (UTC) *Je kan ons ook altijd mailen via 'contact'. --Sompeetalay 1 okt 2008 21:31 (UTC) Dooku Beste Wild Whiphid zou je alsjeblieft naar de overleg pagina van het artikel Dooku willen gaan en lezen wat ik daar geschreven heb. Leia Organa Beste Wild Whiphid zou je alsjeblieft naar de overleg pagina van het artikel Leia Organa willen gaan en lezen wat ik daar geschreven heb. Tim Auke Kools 20 jan 2009 20:32 (UTC) *Bedankt voor de toevoeging --Sompeetalay 20 jan 2009 20:54 (UTC) Rahm Kota Beste Wild Whiphid, in de PS3 en Xbox 360 versies wordt Rahm Kota door Galen Marek gevonden op de planeet Bespin in een bar op Cloud City en in de PS2, PSP en Wii versies wordt hij door Galen gevonden in een bar op de planeet Nar Shaddaa. Tim Auke Kools 19 feb 2009 17:44 (UTC) * Ja dat klopt (ik heb geloof ik niet iets anders gezegd?), maar het feit is ook dat de strip en het boek aangeven dat de versie zoals op de PS3 de canon-versie is. Het verhaal in de PS2 versie loopt net iets anders, maar is dus niet geheel canon. --Wild Whiphid 20 feb 2009 12:05 (UTC) Is dat zo? Mag ik dan de titel van het boek en de strip weten (het kan zo zijn dat het boek en de strip de zelfde titel hebben als het spel maar het kan ook zo zijn dat de titel daarvan anders is), want ik wil er graag meer van weten. Tim Auke Kools 20 feb 2009 17:07 (UTC) * Zie hier; comic en leesboek. --Wild Whiphid 21 feb 2009 13:18 (UTC) Interwikis Hi! I'm Dionne Jinn from Finnish Jedipedia. I noticed that you here are - with all due respect - not very active to create interwiki links to other Star Wars wikis. Not even to English Wookieepedia. It would be a great improvement if you could add them. It is an easy little thing we can all do to help each other in other Star Wars wikis. --Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 28 feb 2009 18:43 (UTC) * Hello! I'm sorry, I'll keep it in mind when working on articles! It's just that some articles have completely different names in other wikis, so it's confusing now and then. Appreciate the changes you have made though! We're al little short on staff (probably 3 or 4 active members) so any help would be nice. --Wild Whiphid 1 mrt 2009 10:25 (UTC) ::I have noticed that same problem with different languages as well. Luckily there is that English Wookieepedia, and at least we try to keep up creating links between our Jedipedia and Wookieepedia. It is easy to check from there how articles are named in different languages. There is not that many active personel in our Jedipedia either, three or four at the best. I'll do my best to help you here but don't trust that too much. You know better what do you have here than I do.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 1 mrt 2009 10:53 (UTC) Interwikis to Revan Could you add some interwikis to Revan article? It seems to be locked and there is nothing I can do to it.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 1 mrt 2009 11:41 (UTC) Waarvandaan ben ik *Ik ben Amerikaans. En ja, ik gebruik een online vertaler om Engels binnen Nederlands over te zetten. Ik herinner mij niet op welke wijze ik gevondene deze locatie, maar in mijn mening het kan meer betrouwbaar zijn dan Wookieepedia. Ik zou kunnen van niet verwonderen mij indien dit Nederlands is van niet vlot, aangezien het puur rechtstreeks van de vertaler is. En ik heb reeds door Sompeetalay verteld dat aangezien ik ben van niet vlot in Nederlands, toen ik juist staak met communicerend met em op Wookieepedia moet.Hanzo Hasashi 26 mrt 2009 19:31 (UTC) **In fact, the translated Dutch is not that terrible 'behind the scenes' but it's just totally crazy in articles. We can understand it and yes ... you are right. Wookieepedia isn't always 100% reliable. That gap - along with more attention towards movie / spin-off articles - is something we like to fill. But like Kevin said, it'll be too hard for you to add things :) Just let me know when you need something. --Sompeetalay 26 mrt 2009 22:14 (UTC) Ongepaste pagina Kijk even naar Hutt Kajidic. Dat hoort hier niet helemaal thuis volgens mij. - Gebruiker:Samburo Marek/Nion Beste Wild Whiphid, denk je niet dat het tijd wordt om voortaan voor Kento en Mallie de familienaam Marek in plaats van Nion te gebruiken want op elke Star Wars Wiki behalve de Franse Star Wars Wiki gebruiken ze de familienaam Marek dus ook op Wookieepedia ze hebben daar zelfs een artikel met de titel Marek family. Tim Auke Kools 9 apr 2009 19:20 (UTC) *Zolang er geen officiële bron deze naam gebruikt, hebben wij niet het recht om die pagina aan te maken. En Wookieepedia is zeker geen referentie want daar slagen ze er nogal vaker naar met hun pet. --Sompeetalay 9 apr 2009 21:57 (UTC) Maar dat de Secret Apprentice Galen Marek heet is wel officiële informatie en dus is Marek zijn achternaam dus zijn familienaam en je erft die altijd van je vader of je moeder bij je geboorte. En als een man en een vrouw met elkaar trouwen wordt meestal de achternaam van één van de twee veranderd in de achternaam van degene met wie die getrouwd is, meestal veranderd de achternaam van de vrouw. En het werkt altijd zo dat een kind dezelfde achternaam krijgt als één van zijn ouders dus staat het vast dat of Kento of Mallie de naam Marek draagt, Kento is daar de meest waarschijnlijke uit omdat het meer voorkomt dat een kind de familienaam van zijn vader erft bij zijn geboorte. Mallie zou wel net als bij de meeste vrouwen de getrouwd zijn de achternaam van haar man hebben gekregen Mallie Marek zijn geworden nadat zij en Kento getrouwd zijn hoewel het dan nog steets onbekent blijft wat haar achternaam was voor haar huwelijk met Kento. Tim Auke Kools 10 apr 2009 17:59 (UTC) *Ah ja? Waarom heet Leia dan Organa en niet Skywalker? Zolang het niet officieel wordt bekendgemaakt, wordt de pagina niet aangepast. --Sompeetalay 10 apr 2009 18:46 (UTC) Omdat Leia door Bail Organa werdt geadopteerd en Leia's echte identiteit geheim moest blijven, als Leia de naam Skywalker zou hebben gehouden zou meteen bekent worden dat ze familie was van Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader en dus nog groter gevaar hebben gelopen, om Luke en Leia zo veilig mogelijk te houden kon maar één van hun de naam Skywalker houden. Tim Auke Kools 10 apr 2009 20:40 (UTC) En P.S. Leia was ook het veiligst bij Bail Organa als iedereen behalve hij, zijn vrouw, Obi-Wan en Yoda dacht dat Leia zijn echte dochter was. Tim Auke Kools 10 apr 2009 20:55 (UTC) * En wie zegt dat de identiteit van Galen niet min-of-meer geheim was? Jedi mogen geen kinderen krijgen. Darth Vader heeft hem misschien wel die naam gegeven. En om niet te vergeten; in de in-game databank van het spel wordt de vader Kento Nion genoemd. --Wild Whiphid 11 apr 2009 11:34 (UTC) Nou dat Darth Vader hem die naam gaf is zeker niet waar want hij gaf hem de naam Starkiller en Galen kwam er alleen achter dat hij Galen Marek heette doordat hij steets meer van zijn herinnering terug zag. De Jedi wisten helemaal niet van het bestaan van de zoon van Kento en Mallie af dus was er geen reden om zijn echte naam verborgen te houden. Nog over de in-game databank het kan zo zijn dat de maakers niet de kans hebben gekregen om de naam van Kento die eerst Kento Nion zou worden daar aan te passen omdat de naam Jacob Nion zo laat werdt aangepast tot Galen Marek. Tim Auke Kools 11 apr 2009 15:21 (UTC) * Feit blijft dat de in-game database de enige bron is waarin de volle naam van Kento wordt gegeven, dus dat blijft gewoon zo. Kan zijn dat ze dat vergeten zijn, maar daar hebben ze geen correctie voor uitgegeven. Deze discussie is nu over, de naam gaat pas veranderd worden als er een officiele bron is waarin Kento Marek staat. Tot die tijd is het klaar, ik wil er nu geen gezeur meer over horen. Wookieepedia moet zelf maar weten wat ze doen en je moet niet blijven doordrammen. TOPIC GESLOTEN. --Wild Whiphid 12 apr 2009 09:31 (UTC) Dat goed en ik waardeer hoe je er over denkt, maar mag ik pogingen doen om officiele bronnen te vinden? Ik beloof dat ik er niet verder op in zou gaan dan dat, maar als je dat ook niet goed vind dan ga ik er voledig niet meer op in, denk maar over dit voorstel na, misschien komen we ergens als je ja zegt maar als je nee zegt is dit ook voledig voorbij dan hebben we hier over ook helemaal niets meer te zeggen. Tim Auke Kools 12 apr 2009 11:03 (UTC) * Je mag altijd proberen om bronnen te vinden, dat is de bedoeling ook bij het maken/veranderen van een artikel. Ik geloof alleen dat Sompeetalay het boek heeft gelezen, en we hebben beiden de comic gelezen... daar stond volgens mij niet echt iets in. Zoals ik al zei; in de game (heb ik zelf gespeeld) stond Nion. Maar als je inderdaad een bron hebt waar het in staat, dan ben ik natuurlijk bereid er naar te kijken. Je moet ook niet denken dat ik het erg vind om in discussie te gaan, maar deze discussie werd me een beetje te langdradig. --Wild Whiphid 12 apr 2009 13:48 (UTC) Identieke Afbeeldingen *Wat moet ik doen als twee dezelfde afbeeldingen. Ik heb geen idee hoe je afbeeldingen moet verwijderen. - Gebruiker:Samburo **In principe zou de afbeelding mogen verwijderd worden die nergens (het minst) is gelinkt. Laat ons gewoon de naam weten en we kunnen die dan verwijderen. --Sompeetalay 13 apr 2009 23:32 (UTC) * Zet dan even de pagina's om waar het dubbele plaatje wordt gebruikt (zodat overal één en hetzelfde plaatje wordt gebruikt) dan kan die andere weg. Als je iets niet kan verwijderen, omdat je geen toegang hebt tot die functies, laat het graag weten. Op zich kunnen we de dubbele afbeeldingen ook zo terug vinden op een speciale pagina, alleen gebeurt dat niet zo vaak dat we daar kijken. --Wild Whiphid 14 apr 2009 12:55 (UTC) **Ik zet bij afbeeldingen die weg kunnen het sjabloon Delete neer. Dan kunnen jullie die weghalen, OK? - Gebruiker:Samburo * Mag ook. --Wild Whiphid 16 apr 2009 16:15 (UTC) Afbeelding categorieen *Anders: volgens mij is het als er een afbeelding is van bijv. Chewbacca niet nodig om er ook nog Wookiees bij te zetten. Kan je Chewbacca dan niet beter een subcat. maken van Wookiees? Vind ik handiger. --Samburo 17 apr 2009 14:32 (UTC) ** Vind ik niet. In de categorie Afbeeldingen van Wookiees moeten gewoon alle foto's van Wookiees komen, ook die van Chewbacca (degenen waarop hij belangrijk is). Anders wordt het weer een chaos met subcategorieen, iets wat we nu nog kunnen voorkomen. Het kan namelijk voorkomen dat we van bepaalde species bijvoorbeeld dan hele rare categorieen krijgen, omdat die vrijwel leeg zijn. Ik wil voorkomen dat er categorieen komen van 2 plaatjes, maar dan moeten we wel overal dezelfde lijn doorvoeren. Nog een opmerking; de categorie:Illustraties is enkel voor tekeningen, en dan alleen voor waar de tekenaar niet bekend is. Alle andere tekeningen moeten bij de tekenaar komen. Daarnaast zijn de categorieen "Afbeeldingen van Starwars.com" en "Afbeeldingen van Official Pix" niet nodig, dat is meestal in te voegen onder "Promotiemateriaal van ... " --Wild Whiphid 19 apr 2009 10:16 (UTC) ***Toch vind ik het lastig dat ik bij alle afbeeldingen van bijv. Darth Maul steeds ook Zabrak bij moet zetten. De subcats zijn dan toch handiger want om alles dubbelop te doen... Extra veel werk. En bij Afbeeldingen van Jedi Masters, moet daar ook alles weg? Nog iets: categorieen met C-3PO bijv. moeten die onder afb. van Droids komen of iets aparts? --Samburo 20 apr 2009 14:40 (UTC) * De rest kan gewoon op de manier gaan zoals het nu al is. Het gaan feitelijk om de afbeeldingen van de Species. Omdat van sommige species feitelijk maar 1 of 2 afbeeldingen van de species zijn die niet een belangrijk persoon afbeelden (bijv Nautolans die geen Kit Fisto zijn) wordt het een rommelig geheel met een categorie met 1 of 2 plaatjes en een hoop ondercategorieen. C-3PO is een Droid en een Personage. --Wild Whiphid 20 apr 2009 14:44 (UTC) Uitgelicht *Is het een idee om ook nieuwe onderwerpen bij uitgelicht te zetten. Nu worden de oude steeds maar herhaald. Bijvoorbeeld nieuwe voor dit jaar. Ik wil dan wel meehelpen alles te vernieuwen. --Samburo 29 apr 2009 15:04 (UTC) ** Naar mijn idee hield Sompeetalay zich daar mee bezig, dus je kan het beste even bij hem vragen hoe of wat. Je mag altijd meehelpen, zorg dat je wel ongeveer doet zoals die er nu al staan (afmeting plaatje, lengte van de tekst, goede link). Maar nogmaals, overleg beter even met Sompeetalay. --Wild Whiphid 30 apr 2009 08:32 (UTC) Complete Cross-Sections *Ik heb pagina's bekeken van artikelen uit het boek Complete Cross-Sections. Het blijkt dat er iemand is die precieze informatie gebruikt uit Complete Cross-Sections, maar de bron er niet bijzet. Ik kijk dit nu na en zet de bron erbij. Is dat goed? --Darth Blazer 7 jul 2009 16:05 (UTC) **Alle nodige Cross-Sections staan bij alle schepen en voertuigen vermeld. Ik hoop dat je weet dat de Complete Cross-Sections eigenlijk bestaat uit 4 afzonderlijke boeken die eerder zijn verschenen. Wij vermelden altijd de oorspronkelijke bron. Bronnen die daarna zijn gekomen, hebben de info gewoon gekopieerd. Maar het mag, zenne, geen probleem. --Sompeetalay 7 jul 2009 17:53 (UTC) *** Wat bedoel je met "precieze informatie"? Sommige dingen staan ook in andere boeken, als je het hebt over de specificaties van de voertuigen. --Wild Whiphid 7 jul 2009 18:51 (UTC) **** Met precieze informatie bedoel ik dat iemand het met een vertaalsite heeft vertaald, en het een beetje aangepast op YP heeft gezet --Darth Blazer 7 jul 2009 19:49 (UTC) *** Nu ik zie wat je gedaan hebt, snap ik het. De Complete CS is een verzameling van de vier losse CS boeken. Bij bijvoorbeeld de Venator stond de ROTS CS er al tussen bijvoorbeeld. De "Complete" hoeft dan niet persé als bron er nog bij. --Wild Whiphid 7 jul 2009 18:55 (UTC) **** Precieze informatie? Ik denk niet dat gij ons hier de les moet komen spellen. Koel maar een paar weken af en dan kunt ge misschien nog eens terugkomen. Er is geen enkel artikel van WP gekopieerd. Alle artikels zijn geschreven met de originele bronnen als hulpmiddel. We investeren hier genoeg tijd in om zo'n onzin niet te hoeven slikken. Tot binnen een paar weken. --Sompeetalay 7 jul 2009 22:28 (UTC) site beste whild guy ik zou het leuk vinden als jij me bij mijn site aanmeld hij is tot nu toe niet erg mooi maar zal verbeteren op deze site kun je lid van de senate worden of een hoge rang in het leger krijgen met vriendelijke groeten wouter http://www.galacticlords.ucoz.com *De sites op de hoofdpagina staan, zijn sites die al jaren bestaan en waarmee YP goed samenwerkt. Je kan je site best linken op je eigen gebruikerspagina. --Sompeetalay 11 jul 2009 18:16 (UTC) ** Één keer posten is voldoende, ik weet niet of er veel behoefte is aan nog een forum? --Wild Whiphid 12 jul 2009 11:40 (UTC) Voorstel over het vertalen Ik was ook niet van plan om echt alles te vertalen maar wel een aantal dingen om het makkelijker te maken te begrijpen waar het over gaat, bevoorbeeld dat het artikel Jedi Temple in Jedi Tempel veranderd en om het nog origineel te houden door de Engelse naam op een bepaalde manier nog in het artikel te houden door aan het beging van artikel het er zo uit te laten zien: De Jedi Tempel (Engels: Jedi Temple)... en dan de rest komt net zoals op een aantal artikelen op Wikipedia, voor het geval je niet helemaal begrijpt wat ik bedoel geef ik je even een voorbeeld van Wikipedia. Ik heb nog niet alles van mijn voorstel verteld maar dat komt later omdat het later beter te begrijpen is. P.S. Zou je Sompeetalay hierover willen verwittigen want ik wil het graag met jullie allebei hierover hebben. Tim Auke Kools 14 jul 2009 17:24 (UTC) * Geen enkele term wordt vertaald. 99% van alle bronnen zijn in het Engels wat de brontaal is van SW. Geen nood om dus dingen te gaan vertalen. --Sompeetalay 14 jul 2009 22:05 (UTC) Dat zoveel van die bronnen in het Engels zijn is waarschijnlijk omdat er zo weinig van het echte Star Wars (daarmee bedoel ik vooral de films omdat die het eerste zijn gekomen en daardoor eigenlijk de oorspronkelijke verhalen zijn) niet echt vertaald is, enkel de boeken, de stripboeken en de film Star Wars: The Clone Wars zijn vertaald. Als het vertaald wordt het vertaald wordt op deze manier te doen, in de eerste instantie word het vertaald zoals in de boeken als het daar niet staat wordt het vertaald zoals in de stripboeken en als het daar weer niet staat zoals in de ondertitelingen (maar alleen als dat echte oficeele vertalingen zijn), natuurlijk kunnen de titels van de verhalen zoals nu in het Engels blijven en volgens mij kunnen de namen Death Star, Force en Order 66 bevoorbeeld blijven zoals ze hier al zijn omdat die volgens mij niet echt een echte oficeele vertaling hebben. Denk er maar over na, misschien komen er daardoor meer Nederlandse en Belgische mensen naar Yodapedia omdat ze dan meer begrijpen waar het over gaat (de Engelse taal is misschien wel de meest gebruikte taal van de wereld maar er zijn genoeg mensen die de taal helemaal niet kunnen en daardoor niet goed begrijpen waar het over gaat). Als het nog niet goed is kan ik proberen mijn voorstel aan te passen in elk geval is het ook de bedoeling dat we nog steets respect voor de oorspronkelijke taal hebben en daar had ik al iets op gevonden en dat staat hier in mijn eerste bericht dat hierover gaat. Tim Auke Kools 15 jul 2009 17:48 (UTC) * Geen enkele term wordt vertaald. Het heeft geen zin om mensen 'crap' aan te leren zoals 'Ster Des Doods' of 'X-Wing Jager' en van die troep. In Frankrijk en Duitsland doen ze zo'n praktijken dus laat het gewoon met rust. Dit is de laatste keer dat ik hier op reageer en WW is momenteel met vakantie dus je zal moeten wachten op zijn antwoord. --Sompeetalay 16 jul 2009 21:37 (UTC) Als de namen hier niet in het Nederlands vertaald worden dan kan er hier beter in plaats mens gewoon human geschreven worden (ja ik heb gezien dat jullie daarvoor wel de Nederlandse naam gebruiken). Tim Auke Kools 15 aug 2009 20:56 (UTC) *Goede redenering, alleen is Mens geen term die specifiek is aan het SW Universum. Death Star en X-Wing Fighter zijn dit bijvoorbeeld wel. Ook termen die bij naam worden genoemd in de films, behouden hun originele terminologie, zoals Bounty Hunters.--Sompeetalay 16 aug 2009 10:18 (UTC) ** Sommige termen zouden inderdaad best vertaald kunnen worden, maar dat geldt dan inderdaad voor niet-SW-specifieke termen. Ik zal er eens inkijken. --Wild Whiphid 16 aug 2009 10:21 (UTC) Hulp Wiki Hi , De Nederlandse Hulp Wiki heeft administrators nodig om Help: & Advies: naamruimte artikels te schrijven. Deze komen automatisch actief op de gedeelde hulp (bijvoorbeeld ), en zijn bedoeld om gebruikers te helpen met het bewerken en mogelijkheden op de Wiki. Als je één artikel maakt is dit al genoeg, maar momenteel hebben we hard meer mensen nodig. Als je geïnteresseerd bent, ga naar mijn overleg pagina op de Hulp Wiki, en plaats je verzoek om administrator rechten. Voor meer informatie kan je ook terecht op mijn overleg pagina. Met vriendelijke groeten, Tedjuh10 (Overleg) Titel van artikel Tion (Lord) Beste Wild Whiphid het lijkt mij hier geen goed idee om de titel of rang van een personage in de titel van een artikel dat over een personage gaat te zetten tenzij het niet anders kan omdat niemand een titel of rang zijn hele leven heeft gedragen (dat kan trouwens ook niet). Voor Lord Tion heb ik daarvoor een oplossing en die is dat op Wookieepedia de titel van zijn artikel in Tion (Human) veranderd, maar hier op Yodapedia twijfel ik of het nou Tion (Human) of Tion (Mens) moet worden. Tim Auke Kools sep 5, 2009 21:20 (UTC) *Wij hebben geen tijd om ons met zo'n triviale oplossingen bezig te houden. Tion is altijd al bekend geweest als 'Lord' Tion. De ideale oplossing zou zijn dat men hem een voornaam zou geven, dus ga gerust aankloppen bij LFL, dan kunnen we het artikel meteen aanpassen. Tion moet sowieso op een doorverwijspagina komen dus maak u daar niet verder meer druk in. Maw, ge laat alles staan, zoals het nu staat. --Sompeetalay sep 6, 2009 09:17 (UTC) In de verhalen waar hij tot nu toe in voorkomt staat hij misschien bekend als Lord Tion maar in zijn jeugd (ook al is daar geen verhaal of nog geen verhaal over gekomen) droeg hij de titel Lord ongetwijfeld nog niet. Bovendien heb ik op Wookieepedia de titel Tion (Lord) al aangepast in Tion (Human) en niemand heeft het daar terug aangepast. Hier kan de titel van dat artikel Tion (Human) of Tion (Mens) zijn tot er een officiële voornaam van hem bekent is net als dat op Wookieepedia de titel van dat artikel Tion (Human) kan blijven tot er een officiële voornaam van hem bekend is. Tim Auke Kools sep 6, 2009 10:42 (UTC) ** De titel is prima zoals die nu is. Dus lekker laten staan. --Wild Whiphid sep 6, 2009 11:45 (UTC) *** Wat er op WP gebeurt, interesseert mij eigenlijk niet. Zoals WW zegt, de titel blijft gewoon staan, er is niets mis mee. --Sompeetalay sep 6, 2009 15:50 (UTC) Era templates Is er een mogelijkheid om "era templates" te gebruiken op YP net zoals op WP? —Jawaman jan 31, 2010 18:39 (UTC) *Is dat nodig? Iedereen kan toch lezen wanneer iets wordt gebruikt? --Sompeetalay jan 31, 2010 19:59 (UTC) ** Ik ben daar twee jaar terug een poos mee bezig geweest, maar ik kreeg dat niet werkende. Op zich vind ik het ook niet heel nodig, plus dan moeten we de 5000+ bestaande artikelen ook helemaal gaan aanpassen. Dat werk is beter besteedt aan het goed op orde maken van de categorieën van de afbeeldingen. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) feb 1, 2010 15:31 (UTC) RE:Vandalisme Het zou kunnen zijn dat dit soort vandalisme gedaan wordt door één gebruiker met een proxy; oftewel wisselende IP adressen. Ik zal even navraag doen en deze gebruiker controleren. Ik zal later vandaag wel even melding doen van de resultaten. Mark (talk) jun 16, 2010 08:48 (UTC) *Bedankt !! --Sompeetalay jun 16, 2010 09:14 (UTC) ::Recente vandalisme gebruikers zijn gecontroleerd op hun IP adressen door Wikia Staff, en het blijkt dat dit aparte mensen zijn. Iedere wiki (en vooral Wikipedia) heeft dagelijks problemen met vandalisme... Dit is helaas zo. Alleen zorg dat je niet alle bewerkingen terugdraait. Zoals deze bewerking. Zoals je op deze pagina kunt lezen, blijkt dat zijn bijnaam inderdaad "Backstabber" is, dus als je het goed bekijkt klopte die bewerking gewoon. En dit was ook gewoon correct. Deze gebruiker verdiend dus eigenlijk geen blokkade. Dan kun je beter even de pagina aanpassen i.p.v. deze gebruiker te blokkeren. De gebruiker probeerde een goede bewerking te doen. Ik neem aan dat jullie het geen probleem vinden als iemand iets aan de wiki toevoegt? Dit heet "Ga uit van goede wil". Het helpt dan ook niet om de pagina nutteloos te beveiligen na één bewerking. Het kan zijn dat een bewerking wél vandalisme is. Dan is het geheel gerechtvaardigd om de pagina te beveiligen. Maar als de bewerking uit goede wil was, en hij klopt, is het beter hem niet terug te draaien. Want niemand is de eigenaar van een wiki :). Dit is natuurlijk niet boos bedoelt, maar het is even dat het duidelijk is. Lees a.u.b. de Wikipedia pagina goed door. Mark (talk) jun 16, 2010 13:47 (UTC) * Wel, de eerste bewerking die je noemt ging niet om die "Backstabber" bijnaam (want die klopt en staat nog steeds in het artikel), maar deze persoon had een gewone naam verzonnen om "Backstabber" heen. Die tweede bewerking is ook een onzin verhaal, want dat feit dat zij dood is wordt nergens bevestigd (ook bijvoorbeeld niet op de Engelse en Duitse variant). Daarnaast is het vrij irritant, want als je even de geschiedenis induikt is er steeds een andere bewerker die van die zelf-verzonnen (voor-)namen aan artikelen toevoegt, vaak bij dezelfde pagina's. Ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat het gewoon een of ander ventje is dat vanuit een computerlokaal op een school dit aan het doen is. We zullen gewoon blijven blokkeren zolang dit doorgaat, want als we alle foutieve en fictieve informatie moeten toestaan heeft het absoluut geen zin meer om een Wiki te runnen. Ik weet van het "goede wil" principe, ik probeer dat zo veel mogelijk te handhaven bij personen die bijvoorbeeld door onkunde met de syntax dingen overhoop gooien of waarvan de spelling niet te best is, maar dit is gewoon willens en wetens onzin verkopen en dat kan ik gewoon niet goedkeuren. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jun 16, 2010 13:59 (UTC) ** Ik heb nog eens even gezocht, die onzin komt allemaal hier vandaan: The Non-Canon Star Wars Wiki. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jun 16, 2010 14:05 (UTC) *** Laat mij zéér duidelijk zijn. Al dat gezever dat door die bepaalde personen wordt bijgedragen is 100% verzonnen en is pure zever. Yodapedia werkt bovendien zoveel mogelijk met de originele bronnen en gebruikt andere Wiki's niet als referentie. Al deze belachelijke aanpassingen zijn zeer storend en ik heb nooit of nooit begrepen waarom die Non-Canon Wiki de toestemming heeft gekregen om te bestaan. Zo kunt ge evengoed de Wiki der leugens oprichten. --Sompeetalay jun 16, 2010 14:15 (UTC) ::::Helaas heb ik niet verder naar de bijdragen van de gebruiker gekeken. Maar houd er wel rekening mee dat je eerst even de gebruiker ~zou moeten waarschuwen, zoals bijv. Gebruiker:Nick_J_Rza. Maar zoals het nu gaat is het OK, vooral nu al die paginabeveiligingen zijn opgeheven. Trouwens, houd vol zo; de wiki ziet er geweldig uit :). Mark (talk) jun 16, 2010 15:28 (UTC) Autoconfirmed vs. sysop Hi Wild Whiphid, I have checked the recent changes on this website, and in addition to yet another user adding untrue/ unverified info after a couple of months of no vandals, I also notice you have changed the security settings for virtually every previously protected page from sysop to autoconfirmed. What is the difference between those two different security settings, and what was the reason behind the changes? Hanzo Hasashi jun 17, 2010 02:12 (UTC) * The new protection setting enables registered users to edit those pages. They were protected as a countermeasure against vandalism, because they are high-profile articles. But as intentional vandalism is mostly performed by anonymous and newly registered users, they have been changed to semi-protected. They are still protected against edits from new and unregistered users, but Wikia policy is to lock as few pages as possible due to the fact that Wikia is characterized by the "every one can edit" feature. Also, there were quite a lot of pages that were protected because of their "work in progress" status but had not been unprotected after they were finished (Clone Wars episodes predominantly). Hope this clarifies it for you. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jun 17, 2010 07:49 (UTC) **Thanks, it does. Also on a sort of separate note, it seems that both you and Sompeetalay have always operated independent from just copying whatever's on Wookieepedia, several examples I noticed were when you created the Garon Nas Tal page March 24, 2007, and did not make any mention of him dying during the Battle of Carkoon, Wookieepedia at the time had the assumption that he did, and also when you reverted this edit (http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wullf_Yularen&diff=47150&oldid=47145) to Wullf Yularen, while Wookieepedia at the time still assumes he was killed during the Battle of Yavin. Am I right that you always acted independent from Wookieepedia? Hanzo Hasashi jun 18, 2010 15:47 (UTC) *** Of course we do :) Wookieepedia is a great Wiki, but they do not always know how to use sources proberly. Wild Whiphid and I do not always agree with Wookieepedia because too much things are assumed automatically. Normally Yularen would have died aboard the Death Star but there is still no official source that has confirmed Yularen's death. Until that happens, his death cannot be confirmed. Same goes for Garon. And that's not the only thing that WP assumes. A lot of lesser known species are given a name by adapting their homeworld. Example (invented) Planet Frigo - Species: Frigoan. --Sompeetalay jun 18, 2010 16:11 (UTC) RE:Popup Hiya. Ik heb het uigeschakeld. Voor de code, zie MediaWiki:Monaco.js. Mark (talk) jun 29, 2010 18:31 (UTC)